The present application relates to medical examination tables and, more specifically, to medical examination tables that are designed for optimizing access to a patient supported on the medical examination table and also for optimizing the storage area near the medical examination table.
Utilizing space within work areas is an area of importance in designing equipment and devices. Specifically, in the current medical environment, the arrangement of equipment and supplies within an examination room is essential. Because of the need to streamline medical processes and, also, to limit the costs of medical equipment, there is a push for more compact equipment, including examination tables. Likewise, it has become more and more common for a single examination room to be used for different stages of a medical examination. For instance it, would be advantageous for a single examination room to be used for an entire procedure, in a manner that is efficient and comfortable for the patient. The initial review, where a patient is typically sitting in a chair, and further examinations, where a patient may have to lie upon a flat surface, preferably will happen in the same room, thereby necessitating the need to store equipment and devices for both procedures within the same examining room. Thus, it would be advantageous to store the necessary equipment in an easily accessible area within the examining room.
For instance, examination tables that have added storage areas as part of the table have advantages over tables that do not have such arrangements. Current tables still can be improved, particularly in providing access to all storage areas on the examination table during all examination steps. Accordingly, there is a need for an examination table having a storage area that is easily accessible, regardless of the position of the table within the examination room, or the specific position and arrangement of the table. There is also a need for an examination table having a storage area that is accessible whether the examination table is in a seat-like or bed-like arrangement, or in a normal or reclined position.
Along with providing compact and more useful medical examination tables, the tables should still be rigid and sturdy enough so that they can be adequately used by a wide range of patients in a safe manner. For instance, increasing storage area on the table, or increasing work area for the doctor, in a manner that diminishes the amount of weight the table may support or the range that the table may move, does not necessarily result in a better table. Accordingly, there is a need for an examination table that efficiently utilizes the area of an examination room, while still providing a sturdy table covering a wide range of movements and positions.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a medical examination table providing any one or more of the above mentioned needs or any other needs.